1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined X-ray analysis apparatus combining the functions of X-ray fluorescence analysis and X-ray diffraction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, elemental analysis and quantative analysis, and structural analysis, are carried out separately, with elemental analysis and quantative analysis being executed using an X-ray fluorescence analyzer and structural analysis being carried out using an X-ray diffractometer. In order to obtain accurate values when applying fundamental parameters (FP) in quantative methods employing logical operations in X-ray fluorescence analysis, it is necessary to set the structural elements of the sample in advance. In the case of quantative analysis where the sample is as yet unknown, the sample structure is estimated from the results of qualitative analysis using X-ray fluorescence and quantative analysis is then carried out. Alternatively, structural analysis is performed using analytical techniques such as X-ray diffraction, an accurate sample structure is then inputted from these results, and quantative analysis is performed using X-ray fluorescence analysis techniques.
A system is also adopted where an X-ray diffraction device mounted with a goniometer for an angular scanning method for detecting X-ray intensity at various angles by moving about prescribed angles and then stopping to achieve the above object is fitted with an EDX semiconductor detector is also adopted.
X-ray tubes applied to these devices typically have an anode target of Cu or Cr in the case of X-ray diffraction, and anode targets with comparatively high atomic numbers such as Mo or Rh in the case of X-ray fluorescence analyzers, although it is necessary for these targets to be selected depending on the purpose of the measurements.
Conventionally, X-ray fluorescence analyzers are utilized to perform elemental analysis but light elements cannot be discerned using the energy of fluorescent X-rays and with a typical energy distribution X-ray florescence analyzer, regarding the composition of each of the elements from Na which has an atomic number of 11 onwards, it could not be understood whether such compositions were oxides, nitrides or halogens. In the case of this kind of object, it is necessary to make a judgment by measuring a diffraction pattern using an X-ray diffractometer.
When an X-ray fluorescence analyzer apparatus and an X-ray diffraction apparatus are implemented in a single unit, the single X-ray detector adopts an angular scanning method for detecting X-ray intensity at various angles by moving to a prescribed angle and then stopping using a goniometer. This means that measurement requires time and installation space is required for the detection system. In order to combine the X-ray fluorescence detection system and the X-ray diffraction detection system, the path length for a primary X-ray irradiation system and a detection system for analyzing fluorescent X-rays has to be made long. This makes detection efficiency poor and means that a high-output X-ray generating source of more than a few kW has to be installed, which makes the apparatus large.
X-ray diffraction apparatus utilizing CCDs as linear or two-dimensional sensors, imaging plates or PSPC (Position-Sensitive Proportional Counters) are proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Application Nos. Hei. 6-258260, Hei. 9-72864, Hei. 10-48159, and Hei. 11-6806. However, these X-ray diffraction apparatus are targeted towards structural analysis such as pressure measurement, crystal orientation, degree of crystallinity, and do not give consideration to compatibility with elemental analysis.
When two types of analyzer, X-ray fluorescence analysis apparatus and X-ray diffraction apparatus, are installed individually, a larger footprint is required and measurement time is doubled. It is also necessary for the report for the apparatus to be divided into two types, which is problematic.
When an X-ray tube is used for both X-ray fluorescence analysis and X-ray diffraction, materials with a high atomic number such as Mo, Ag or Rh are most appropriate as the target material for the X-ray tube in the case of the X-ray fluorescence apparatus. The energy is then inappropriately high when these X-rays are utilized in X-ray diffraction and a Cu or Cr tube therefore has to be used in X-ray diffraction. This requires two types of tubes and causes the X-ray generating source to become big.
Implementing X-ray fluorescence analysis and X-ray diffraction using one apparatus is proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. 2001-13095, but X-ray diffraction was inefficient when the X-ray source was an anode target targeted at X-ray fluorescence analysis.
A structural drawing of a system for resolving these problems is shown in FIG. 2. An energy distribution type X-ray detector 9 which is, for example, a PIN diode detector, and an analyzer 10 for detecting and performing qualitative/quantitative elemental analysis on fluorescent X-rays and a small CCD line sensor 6 and an analyzer 7 for performing structural analysis have a common X-ray high voltage source 15, X-ray tube 1, filter 2, collimator 3, sample stage 14, half-mirror 12, CCD camera for sample observation 13, and a control unit 11. There is no need to provide separation in the X-ray irradiation system from the X-ray tube 1 to the sample 4 because the X-ray detection system is small. This means that a fluorescent X-ray spectrum and an X-ray diffraction pattern can be obtained with the X-ray output at a low power of 100 W or less. A two layer structure of Cu on Mo is adopted as the anode target structure for the X-ray tube 1 in order to make both kinds of analysis more efficient. In the case of excitation using a low accelerating voltage, the operation of the X-ray tube 1 is such that generated Cuxe2x80x94K lines, Moxe2x80x94L lines and continuous X-rays are shown monochromatically using a removably interposable Cu filter 2 located directly after the tube 1, with the obtained radiation quality (for Cuxe2x80x94K lines is put into the form of a fine beam using a collimator 3 for focusing x-rays to microscopic dimensions. This beam then irradiates a subject of measurement 4 placed on the sample stage 14, diffracted X-rays 5 generated as a result are angle-resolved and detected by the CCD line sensor 6, and X-ray structural analysis is executed. In the case of excitation using a high accelerating voltage, the aforementioned Cu filter is replaced with a removably interposable Mo or Zr filter, so that the Cuxe2x80x94K lines and Moxe2x80x94L lines of the Moxe2x80x94L lines, Moxe2x80x94K lines and continuous X-rays thus generated are cut by absorption. The Moxe2x80x94K lines and continuous X-rays thus obtained are then made into a fine beam by the collimator 3, and made to irradiate the subject to be measured 4 placed on the sample stage 14. The X-ray fluorescence 8 thus generated is then detected by the energy distribution type X-ray detector 9 and X-ray fluorescence analysis is executed.
An X-ray tube with a surface with an atomic number of 30 or less and a foundation with an atomic number of 40 or more is well known from Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei. 6-85308. However, the object of this well-known X-ray tube is to provide X-ray fluorescence analysis using efficient analysis for light elements to heavy elements but the object of the present invention is two different kinds of analysis of X-ray fluorescence analysis and X-ray diffraction, and differs in that a mechanism is provided for switching over the radiation quality for each type of X-ray characteristically generated by differences in excitation voltages depending on the purpose of the analysis.
A small, combined X-ray analysis apparatus having functions for inorganic X-ray fluorescence analysis and X-ray diffraction is therefore provided by adopting an X-ray source capable of selectively forming an X-ray beam and a small-type detection system.